Le crépuscule des dieux
by GoldenHarlequin
Summary: A titre de punition, Odin exile Loki sur la Terre qu'il a échoué à conquérir.Sans pouvoirs, alors que le danger rôde. Mais il est prêt à tout pour les récupérer, et c'est une certaine libraire qui risque d'en pâtir... LokixOC
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous et à toutes!

Fanfiction (ma première) pour les fans de Loki! :)

Ne vous inquiétez pas, il y aura les Vengeurs.

J'espère que vous passerez un agréable moment.

Bonne lecture et à bientôt!

**Disclaimer**: les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Des larmes dans le sable**

Une trainée de feu déchira le manteau étoilé de la nuit, troublant la quiétude qui régnait sur le désert du Nouveau Mexique. Puis, quelque chose percuta violement le sol, soulevant un nuage de sable. Ce dernier se dissipa peu à peu et révéla la masse sombre qui reposait en son cœur. C'était un homme. Ou plutôt c'était un dieu.

Loki se releva péniblement, en nage. La téléportation avait été aussi agréable que son atterrissage discret : il était rentré en contact avec le sol avec une force si colossale, qu'un cratère de plusieurs dizaines de mètres s'était formé. Une fois qu'il eut rassemblé le peu de force qui lui restait, il scruta le désert et la petite ville. Midgard. La Terre. On ne pouvait pas rêver pire. Il était évident qu'elle ne possédait pas la beauté altière d'Asgard avec ses innombrables tours d'or qui s'élevaient gracieusement vers le ciel. Et que dire de ces humains, ces êtres bouffis d'orgueil, égoïstes, cupides, faibles, pathétiques et qui avaient l'audace de se prendre pour des dieux ! Et pourtant…et pourtant…c'était bien des humains qui l'avaient vaincu, ces « Vengeurs »-maudits soient-ils !-, lui qui était si puissant grâce à la formidable source de pouvoir qu'était le cube cosmique ! Il avait été enivré pendant un instant fugace par le sentiment de toute-puissance, par la victoire qu'il avait tant désirée et qui avait été toute proche. Il avait enfin eu l'occasion de montrer qu'il valait autant que son « frère » Thor, sinon plus !

Mais maintenant tout était anéanti, le cube envolé, il ne lui restait plus que le goût amer de la défaite qui lui emplissait la bouche. …Si près du but…Il ravala un cri de rage et serra les poings avec fureur.

Cependant le coup de grâce fut donné par son-soi disant-père, Odin. Il se revoyait dans la salle du trône aux proportions démesurées, entravé devant le Père-de-tout revêtu de son armure d'or, et qui le dominait du haut des marches. Dans son œil unique se mêlait la fureur, la désapprobation…et la tristesse. « Le même regard que lorsque j'ai échoué pour la première fois », songea le dieu de la malice avec colère et amertume. Le souverain brisa le silence pesant qui s'était abattu sur la salle depuis l'arrivée des deux frères :

« Je pensais que je t'avais perdu, mon fils.

- Je ne suis pas ton fils ! », explosa-t-il.

Il frémissait de rage. Comment osait-il encore l'appeler ainsi ? Odin demeura impassible, bien que peiné, et poursuivit :

« J'aurai aimé que ces retrouvailles se soient faites en d'autre occasion, mais je n'ai pas le choix : tu dois payer pour tes crimes. » Il se leva et pria intérieurement de ne pas faiblir : il restait son fils, et malgré tout il l'aimait.

« Pour avoir voulu conquérir la Terre, exterminé la race humaine pour laquelle tu as tant de mépris, et menacé la paix des royaumes, moi, Odin, Père-de-tout et souverain d'Asgard, je te condamne à l'exil sur Midgard et te prives de tes pouvoirs divins en espérant que tu en retireras une leçon et que tu apprendras à considérer les choses à leur juste valeur. »

Non. NON ! Tout sauf ça ! Il ne pouvait pas finir comme ça, réduit à l'état d'_**humain **_!

« Vous n'avez pas le droit, vous ne pouvez pas ! », vociféra-t-il, désespéré. Thor le regarda, déchiré. Odin rassembla ses pouvoirs et Loki, horrifié, senti sa magie drainée et sortir de lui sans qu'il puisse y faire quoique ce soit. De même, son armure disparut, laissant place à des vêtements humains, symboles de sa chute. Enfin, le souverain enjoignit à Thor de libérer le brun qui fut enveloppé quelques secondes après d'une intense lumière. S'ensuivit ce voyage for incommodant et l'arrivée brutale sur Midgard.

Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. N'était-il donc condamné qu'à cela ? Être toujours vaincu, humilié ? A être celui dont tout le monde se moquerait ?

« Je suis un dieu ! Je les anéantirais ! », s'exclama-t-il avec haine.

Il se releva, déterminé à retrouver ses pouvoirs par n'importe quel moyen, et à prendre sa revanche. Rien ne l'arrêtera. Pas même les Vengeurs ni les dieux.

* * *

**Notre Loki est en bien mauvaise posture!**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé (même si c'est un peu court) et que l'on se retrouvera bientôt.**

**Bonne journée à tous et à toutes :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici la suite que vous attendiez, et merci beaucoup pour tous les reviews!**

**Bonne lecture et bonne soirée! :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Aux rencontres fortuites**

Cela faisait un moment qu'il marchait-Odin aurait du l'envoyer encore plus loin !-quand il vit au loin les phares d'une voiture qui se dirigeait dans sa direction. Il s'arrêta et eut un sourire mauvais : sa première victime. Le véhicule s'arrêta à quelques mètres, et Loki se protégea le visage avec un bras, gêné par la lumière aveuglante qui l'éclairait. Un homme descendit et s'approcha de lui. Il n'était plus tout jeune. Ses cheveux poivre et sel se faisaient plutôt rares sur son crâne, ses yeux était d'un marron commun, sa barbe mal rasée. Le jean délavé et le gilet de laine recouvraient un corps mince et noueux, et il était plutôt grand. Sans être dans le besoin, Loki supposa qu'il ne devait pas mener grand train.

« Bonsoir, que faites-vous ici à une heure pareille ? »

Le dieu songea pendant une fraction de seconde à lui retourner la question mais s'abstint : valait mieux faire profil bas.

« Bon..Bonsoir, je…à vrai dire je ne sais pas vraiment. »

L'homme le regarda avec un air surpris :

« Vous ne savez pas pourquoi vous êtes-là ? Vous avez perdu la mémoire ? Comment vous appelez-vous ? »

Le mensonge lui vint naturellement. Il avait toujours eu une remarquable aisance pour ça :

« Cole…Cole Lawford.

-Vous vous souvenez au moins de ça, c'est déjà un bon début. Vous vous rappelez comment vous avez atterri ici ? »

Atterrir. C'était le cas de le dire.

« Non. »

L'homme resta pensif un moment puis reprit en rigolant :

« Ça ne m'étonnerait pas que vous vous soyez fait enlever par des extraterrestres ! Il se passe des choses bizarres par ici. Tenez, l'année dernière on a trouvé trois énormes cratères. Les deux premiers n'ont été causés par aucune météorite, et au cœur du troisième on a retrouvé un marteau avec des décorations étranges dessus. »

« Et bien je viens de vous en faire un quatrième », pensa le brun pour lui-même. Des extraterrestres. Si ce pauvre diable savait la vérité il détalerait sans demander son reste. Sauf que là le dieu était plutôt inoffensif et ne s'en sortirait pas tout seul. Dieu qu'il détestait cette faiblesse inhérente aux humains ! Tout aurait été tellement plus simple avec la magie. Il enragea de nouveau à l'égard d'Odin.

Le vieil homme l'interrompit dans son soliloque :

« Vous habitez loin ? »

Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point.

« Heu…je… » Il prit un air embarrassé. « A vrai dire… je n'ai plus d'endroit où crécher.

-Je vois. La crise frappe tout le monde. », répondit l'homme tout en l'examinant. Loki portait une chemise blanche, un pantalon de costume noir et des chaussures qui n'étaient pas trop usées ni trop neuves : par cette apparence pas trop élégante, on pouvait croire son mensonge et envisager qu'il avait perdu son emploi récemment, et que s'étant retrouvé dans l'incapacité de s'acquitter de ses dettes, il avait été contraint à finir dans la rue.

« Quoiqu'il en soit je vais devoir vous conduire à l'hôpital. Si vous avez perdu la mémoire vous avez surement pris un coup. Vous ne voudriez pas rester avec une commotion cérébrale, hein ? » déclara-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Le frère de Thor se figea. Si il allait à l'hôpital-chose qui le révulsait rien que d'y penser-ils le retiendraient pendant des jours, d'autant plus qu'il n'avait pas d'argent pour couvrir les frais et aucune carte d'identité si on la lui demandait.

Aussi, il se composa un air paniqué :

« Non, je vous en prie ! Pas l'hôpital ! Je n'ai rien, je vous assure, ne m'envoyez pas là-bas !

-D'accord, d'accord, calmez-vous. », lui ordonna-t-il en tendant sa main vers lui dans l'intention de le calmer, surpris par sa brusque réaction.

« Vous êtes le genre de personne qui a la phobie des hôpitaux ? Bah, je ne peux pas vous blâmer, ce n'est pas vraiment l'endroit où on resterait volontiers ! En plus la nourriture est infecte ! Je vais vous ramenez chez moi dans ce cas. Mais je vous préviens, au moindre signe de faiblesse je vous y emmène ! Je vous trainerais s'il le faut ! Je ne peux pas vous laisser mourir. Et puis je n'ai pas envie de finir mes vieux jours en prison, moi ! C'est très inconfortable et la nourriture est encore pire que celle de l'hôpital ! »

Le brun se dit qu'il était tombé sur l'humain le plus irritant et volubile de ce trou paumé, mais au moins il serait logé le temps qu'il trouve un moyen de remédier à sa situation. C'était toujours ça de gagné.

« Comme vous voudrez. Merci beaucoup, je vous suis infiniment reconnaissant.

-Ce n'est rien vraiment. Au fait, moi c'est Gordon Fisher. »

Il lui tendit la main. L'exilé la regarda pendant quelques secondes, immobile, puis la serra avec un sourire engageant.

« Enchanté de vous connaître. »

Sur ce, ils montèrent dans la voiture et quittèrent le désert, en route pour le domicile de son hôte.

* * *

C'est plutôt court mais je n'avais pas le choix: le prochain aurait été un roman à lui tout seul!


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à tous!**

**D'abord, merci à tous ceux qui ont ajouté mon histoire dans leurs alertes **

**ou leurs favoris, ça me fait énormémént plaisir! ^-^**

**Ensuite, désolée pour cette attente, j'avais le bac à réviser.**

**Donc voilà ce nouveau chapitre, plus conséquent, que j'espère vous aimerez**

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Là où tout commence

Le vieil homme lui apprit qu'il était un ancien géographe qui avait développé une véritable passion pour les astres, ce qui expliquait sa présence à cette heure indue de la nuit dans le désert.

A mesure que l'homme lui posait des questions, qui étaient peu nombreuses et sans curiosité malsaine, Loki s'inventa une existence : il était Cole Lawford, célibataire, sans enfants, et s'était retrouvé à la rue après avoir perdu son emploi et s'être retrouvé dans l'incapacité de payer ses impôts. Se faire passer pour un indigent froissait son orgueil, mais les mensonges simples et probables sont indubitablement ceux qui sont plus faciles à faire avaler -d'autant que le passionné d'étoiles faisait preuve d'une remarquable imprudence (il aurait très bien pu être un détraqué ou un serial killer, mais le dieu ne s'étonnait même plus de la stupidité de ces êtres insignifiants, et il semblait être tombé sur un spécimen maître dans le genre). Aussi, il serra les dents, prit sur lui, et se consola en se disant que ce serait bientôt fini. Pour ce qui était du problème de la carte d'identité, il avait déclaré qu'il s'était fait voler son portefeuille, mauvaise fortune à laquelle son hôte s'était empressé de compatir.

« Les sentiments, quelle faiblesse ! », songea-t-il avec dégoût. Il s'absorba ensuite pendant tout le reste du voyage dans la contemplation du piètre paysage qu'offrait le Nouveau Mexique.

Une fois qu'ils furent arrivés, soit une heure plus tard, Gordon lui fit le « tour du propriétaire ». L'habitation était de taille moyenne, confortable et bien entretenue. La plus grande pièce était réservée au salon, aménagé d'une grande table et de chaises, et d'une immense bibliothèque de chêne jouxtée d'un meuble où trônait un vieux poste de télévision. En face, étaient disposés deux fauteuils crèmes qui entouraient un canapé de la même couleur aux pieds duquel se trouvait un tapis pêche. Le sol était couvert de parquet marron foncé, les murs enduits d'une peinture jaune orangé qui gorgeait la pièce de lumière lorsqu'elle était éclairée par le soleil. Le tout était décoré de divers tableaux représentant des plantes ou des paysages, ainsi que de photos de famille. Après, venait la cuisine, avec ses murs jaune pâle, son immense frigo, ses meubles faits de bois d'épicéa, et son plan de travail en marbre incrusté de décorations. En empruntant l'escalier, on accédait à la chambre de Gordon, à la salle de bain qui était équipée d'une douche, d'un lavabo blanc, d'un grand miroir, et dont les murs étaient recouverts d'un carrelage blanc et céruléen. Le vieil homme passa devant une porte close-la chambre de son fils-et lui présenta celle qui serait désormais la sienne. Une armoire de bois blanc occupait le mur de gauche, sur le mur face à la porte se trouvait une grande fenêtre avec des rideaux également blancs. Le lit, dont la tête était appuyée contre le mur de droite, était flanqué d'une table de chevet surmontée d'une lampe. Loki grimaça en voyant les couleurs de la chambre : bleu clair et blanc. Cela lui rappelait affreusement Jötunheim, le pays des géants de glace qu'il avait découvert être son lieu d'origine et ainsi le jour où il avait compris qu'il n'avait jamais eu et qu'il n'aurait jamais sa place à Asgard, ni dans le cœur de son père qui l'avait en réalité traité comme une de ces reliques que renfermait le domaine des Ases. Une vague de fureur le submergea, et il eut envie de démolir la chambre. Toutefois, il réussit à se contenir. Son hôte avait du voir que quelque chose n'allait pas car il lui demanda si tout allait bien, avec un air inquiet.

« Oui, tout va bien, vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter », répondit-il avec un sourire rassurant.

« Bien, tant mieux. Je vais vous apporter des affaires de mon fils pour que vous puissiez vous changer. Vous devez faire la même taille que lui. D'ailleurs vous lui ressemblez. Je vous laisse vous installer et vous débarbouiller. Oh, avez-vous faim ? »

-Un morceau ne serait pas de refus. »

Gordon sourit et partit.

« Cela explique en partie pourquoi il m'a accueillit sans trop poser de question. Je lui rappelle son fils. Il manquerait plus qu'il soit mort, tient ! », pensa le dieu avec mépris tout en ricanant intérieurement. Mais, ça pouvait aussi lui être d'une précieuse utilité : jouant sur cette ressemblance et ce sentimentalisme qui le répugnait, il pourrait demander n'importe quoi à l'ancien géographe, que celui-ci l'exaucerait. Il eut un sourire mauvais. Ce serait tellement facile !

Il alla à la salle de bain.

L'eau froide le délassa de son voyage, et il lui sembla même qu'elle le lava de l'opprobre de sa condition de banni. Il regarda le sable du désert former des arabesques avant d'être évacué, entraîné par l'eau. C'était aussi l'ancien Loki qui partait.

Une fois propre, il sortit et examina les affaires promises par monsieur Fisherman, soigneusement pliées près du lavabo : une chemise bordeaux assortie d'un pantalon noir. Il revêtit l'ensemble, sorti, et se dirigea vers la cuisine de laquelle s'échappait un fumet appétissant. L'hôte lui tournait le dos, occupé à préparer le dîner. Le dieu le regarda faire. Il n'allait certainement pas rester ici plus longtemps que nécessaire et il faudra donc qu'il se nourrisse lui-même, or il ne savait pas du tout comment utiliser les appareils humains. Il fallait donc qu'il observe, qu'il se familiarise avec leur utilisation, et qu'il apprenne le minimum vital en matière de cuisine, même si cela le révulsait : il y avait des serviteurs à Asgard pour s'occuper de si basse besogne, indigne d'une personne telle que lui. Le dieu de la malice avait en outre d'autres choses à faire que d'éplucher des carottes. Mais bon, une fois de plus, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Etant parfaitement silencieux lorsqu'il se déplaçait, et le vieil homme ne l'ayant ainsi pas attendu arriver, il se racla la gorge. Gordon se retourna.

« Oh, je ne vous avais pas entendu ! »

« Sans blague ! », ironisa intérieurement le brun.

« Les affaires vous vont ? J'espère que vous aimez le riz avec des émincés de dinde accompagné d'une sauce aux champignons ! », s'exclama Gordon joyeusement.

« Les affaires me siéent comme il convient. Pour ce qui est du plat, je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'y goûter, mais permettez-moi de vous proposer mon aide pour la préparation. »

« Volontiers. »

Loki se mit à côté du cuisinier et suivit ses instructions. Grâce à ses précédentes observations et son habilité, il parvint à se débrouiller et tout se déroula sans écueil.

Ils dressèrent ensuite la table dans le salon et s'attablèrent.

« Demain il faudra qu'on vous achète de nouveaux vêtements et que l'on règle le problème de la carte d'identité. Comme vous avez besoin d'une adresse pour en refaire une et que vous n'avez plus de domicile, vous prendrez la mienne, cela ne me gêne pas. »

C'était de mieux en mieux. Avec une carte, il pourrait disparaitre dans un autre pays si les vengeurs et le SHIELD commençaient à mettre leur nez dans ses affaires. Reste à résoudre le problème des caméras : il serait facilement identifiable si on le cherchait, et il ne pouvait plus compter sur ses talents d'illusionniste. Il allait lui falloir user d'un autre subterfuge.

« Vous êtes sur que cela ne vous dérange pas ? Je ne voudrais pas abuser de votre gentillesse, vous vous êtes montré si généreux envers moi, et je suis un total inconnu…

-Non, non, vraiment. J'insiste.

-Comme vous voudrez…Oh, et votre repas était délicieux », ajouta-t-il avec un sourire. Chaque occasion était bonne pour se montrer aimable et bienveillant afin d'endormir tout soupçon ou réserve à son égard. Et obtenir d'autres choses de lui.

« Merci beaucoup. Mais c'était ma femme qui était le véritable cordon bleu… », déclara-t-il tristement tandis que ses yeux se portèrent sur la photo d'une dame d'une cinquantaine d'années avec des cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus rieurs. Loki regarda le portrait.

« Je suis désolée pour votre perte », dit-t-il d'un air faussement désolé.

« C'est du passé. Et je ne veux pas vous embêter avec ça. », répondit-il en faisant un geste de la main.

Après avoir examiné la bibliothèque et n'avoir absolument rien trouvé concernant la mythologie nordique qui pourrait peut être l'aider à retrouver ses pouvoirs-et en même temps il n'était pas surpris, mais le destin semblant finalement lui sourire il s'était dit que ça valait peut être le coup de jeter un œil-il prit un livre simplement pour passer le temps. Il était déjà vers les deux heures du matin quand il referma l'ouvrage et se coucha, échafaudant déjà des plans et rêvant de sa nouvelle tentative de conquête. Si les humains avaient été faits pour obéir, lui avait été fait pour régner.

* * *

Il s'avança presque avec crainte vers l'immense trône de glace incrusté d'obsidienne, et s'inclina avec respect devant son souverain.

« Ah, général Askrill, quelles bonne nouvelles venez-vous m'apporter?

-Il est arrivé, Maître. Nous l'avons localisé. »

Son interlocuteur resta sans rien dire pendant quelques secondes, puis un sourire étira ses lèvres fines. Il se tourna vers le géant de glace qui se tenait debout sur la droite du trône.

« Je crois qu'il est l'heure », annonça-t-il avec un sourire carnassier.

* * *

**Voilà! J'espère que vous avez passez un bon moment.**

**A bientôt pour le chapitre 4 (dans lequel mon OC fera (enfin!) son apparition)! :D**


	4. Chapitre 4: Le sort en est jeté

**Bonjour tout le monde! **

**Je reviens de mes trois semaines de vacances (j'espère que les votres se passent bien) avec un nouveau chapitre dans mes bagages (outrageusement long par rapport aux autres).**

**Bonne lecture! :)**

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Le sort en est jeté

Maewenn lâcha sa valise le temps de prendre ses clés, les saisit, ouvrit la porte et rentra dans son appartement avec un soupir d'aise.

Qu'il fait bon de rentrer chez soi !

En effet, la jeune femme, libraire de son état, avait du quitter la ville de New York pour une durée de trois ans afin de mener à bien un projet. Ledit projet étant maintenant achevé, elle pouvait retrouver son nid douillet. Toutefois, il lui était encore impossible de s'accorder le repos qu'elle désirait tant, loin s'en fallait : elle devait s'installer, rouvrir sa librairie appelée « D'encre et de papier », inaugurer une nouvelle section consacrée aux légendes, contes et mythologies des quatre coins du monde qu'elle s'était enfin décidée à créer, et qui dit nouvelle section dit inventaire et rangement. Autant dire que les prochains jours promettaient d'être bien remplis.

Aussi, elle rangea toutes ses affaires et partit faire quelques emplettes, le spectacle du frigo évidemment vide étant plutôt désolant pour son estomac qui criait famine. Sur le chemin du retour, elle envisagea de rendre une petite visite à sa meilleure amie Jane Foster dans l'après-midi. Bien qu'elles se soient contactées régulièrement, elle était sûre que la scientifique avait encore plein de choses à lui dire, et elle était très curieuse de rencontrer-enfin- un certain blond prénommé Thor (original vous ne trouvez pas ?) dont elle avait beaucoup entendu parler.

La libraire se tint à ce qu'elle avait convenu et se rendit à l'appartement de Jane à pied, car il n'était pas très loin et elle trouvait qu'un brin d'exercice ne faisait pas de mal.

Arrivée à destination, elle frappa à la porte, et un homme musclé, de grande taille, aux cheveux mi-longs blonds, portant la barbe et aux yeux bleus vint lui ouvrir.

« Bonjour, je suis Maewenn, l'amie de Jane. Je suppose que vous êtes Thor ? J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous. Ravie de vous connaitre ! », déclara-t-elle avec un immense sourire tout en tendant sa main vers lui. Il en resta un moment penaud.

« Maewenn…ah, la libraire n'est-ce pas ? Enchanté. Moi aussi j'ai entendu parler de vous », répondit-il en lui serrant la main avec un sourire.

« Entrez, je vous prie. » Il s'effaça et à peine eut-elle le temps de franchir le seuil que son amie bondit sur elle.

« Maewenn ! Tu ne m'as même pas dit que tu arrivais aujourd'hui !

-Je voulais te faire la surprise. Et puis comme ça j'ai rencontré ton petit ami après tout ce temps ! » Elle se tourna vers lui. « Peu ordinaire votre prénom. Vous avez un frère qui s'appelle Loki ? », lança-t-elle en plaisantant.

« Tout à fait. » Maewenn haussa les sourcils, surprise, et Jane se figea. Elle fit les gros yeux au dieu de la foudre qui comprit le message.

« Simple blague bien sûr. » La libraire rit et tout le monde se joignit à elle, quoique celui de Jane fût un peu crispé.

« Je vais préparer le café. », annonça-t-elle.

« Maewenn, thé vert ?

-Volontiers.

-Thor, tu viens m'aider ? » Et tandis que Maewenn s'installait dans le canapé, ils partirent tous deux pour la cuisine. La réaction de la scientifique ne tarda pas.

« Il faut que tu fasses plus attention ! Elle est de nature très curieuse, je n'ai pas envie qu'elle soupçonne quelque chose. » chuchota-t-elle nerveusement.

« Je suis désolé. Ça m'a échappé. Mais c'est mon frère quand même. » Il omit volontairement de lui dire qu'il était sur Terre : cela concernait uniquement le SHIELD et ses agents, et il valait mieux ne pas l'inquiéter.

« Je sais. Mais moins de personnes en savent sur toi et le reste, et mieux tu te porteras.

-Je serai plus prudent, promis. » Il l'embrassa.

Ils revinrent avec les cafés et le thé de son amie.

« Merci. », dit-elle en prenant la tasse que Thor lui tendait.

« Alors, ce retour à New York ? », s'enquit la compagne du dieu.

« Un peu fatiguée, mais on se sent tellement bien chez soi ! Oh, je ne t'ai pas dit : je vais créer une nouvelle section dans ma librairie !

-Vraiment ? C'est super ! Peut être que tu auras plus de clients. Cela concernera quoi ?

-Les contes, les légendes et les mythologies du monde.

-Ah, ah, il y aura donc la mythologie nordique ! », s'exclama Jane sur un ton enjoué. Son interlocutrice lui répondit par un sourire. Thor quant à lui se mit à écouter plus attentivement. La mythologie nordique ? Peut être devait-il demander au SHIELD de surveiller la librairie de Maewenn. Avec Loki sur Terre…mieux valait s'attendre à tout. « Il ferait n'importe quoi pour retrouver ses pouvoirs. », songea-t-il avec tristesse. Comment son frère avait-il pu devenir un monstre d'ambition et d'implacabilité pareil ? Il chassa ces funestes pensées et retourna à la conversation.

« Tu devrais mettre une annonce dans le journal pour ta librairie et la nouvelle section. », conseilla la scientifique.

« Je n'y avais absolument pas pensé. Ce n'est pas du tout une mauvaise idée. J'y réfléchirai.

-En parlant de nouvelle section…tu ne dois pas faire l'inventaire et ranger tous les livres ?

-M'en parle pas », geignit Maewenn « Ça va être un cauchemar ! ». Elle se tassa dans le canapé. La joie de revoir son amie, de discuter avec elle et de faire la connaissance de Thor lui avait complètement fait oublier ce problème.

« Je veux bien vous aider, cela ne me dérange pas. », assura le dieu.

« Vraiment ? Vous me sauvez la vie ! Mais… vous ne travaillez pas ? »

Parce que la réponse « Non pour le moment le monde n'a pas besoin d'être sauvé. Quoiqu'on ne sait jamais ! Et avec mon frère qui se balade dans la nature….Comment ?! Je ne vous l'ai pas dit ? Je suis un super héro ! Tout à fait ! Vous avez devant vous l'authentique dieu nordique de la foudre. La classe, hein ? » ne serait pas très bien passée, il se contenta de dire qu'il ne travaillait pas ce jour-là, et qu'ayant par conséquent du temps libre, il ne voyait pas comment mieux l'employer qu'en aidant quelqu'un.

« Sa force monstrueuse ne sera pas de trop », pensa Jane tout en buvant.

« Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier.

-Ce n'est rien. », répliqua Thor en souriant.

« Alors je vous dis à 8 heure demain ? » Elle écrivit quelque chose sur un bout de papier et le lui tendit.

« Voici l'adresse.

-Merci »

Elle jeta un œil à l'horloge et constata que l'heure était déjà bien avancée.

« Excusez-moi, je vais devoir vous quitter. Il se fait tard. »

Elle se leva et s'adresse à Thor :

« J'ai été ravie de vous voir et de vous parler. J'ai passé un agréable moment.

-Moi aussi. » Il l'embrassa sur chaque joue pour lui dire au revoir. Jane l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte.

« C'était bon de te revoir. Trois and c'est long !

-Il en va de même pour moi. Oh, et tu as très bon goût. Il est charmant. », dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

« Tu es toujours seule ?

-C'est le vide intersidéral ! A croire qu'il faudrait qu'il soit originaire d'une autre galaxie ! Allez, au revoir. », la salua-t-elle en l'étreignant.

« Au revoir Maewenn », lui répondit-elle en lui rendant son étreinte.

Elle referma la porte. Sa meilleure amie ne soupçonnait même pas qu'elle évoquait des sujets classés secret défense ainsi que des vérités que le SHIELD s'appliquait à dissimuler pour le bien de tous. « Elle serait leur pire cauchemar ». Jane rit intérieurement à cette réflexion.

Le lendemain, le rangement se passa sans encombre, mis à part un léger accident : Thor avait soulevé avec une facilité déconcertante un carton des plus lourds, ce qui lui avait valu un commentaire sur sa « force prodigieuse » et un air surpris de la part de la propriétaire de la librairie. Bien que cette dernière ait été moins surprise qu'il l'avait craint, il s'était giflé mentalement pour sa maladresse-ne surtout pas dire ce qui s'était passé à Jane-et avait feint de soulever le carton suivant avec un peu plus de peine.

Maewenn le remercia chaleureusement pour ce coup de main bienvenu et ils se quittèrent. Demain était un grand jour.

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours que Loki était logé chez monsieur Fisher, et il n'avait pas lieu de s'en plaindre. Certes, il devait participer aux tâches ménagères, faire la conversation et répondre-**toujours**- avec amabilité lorsque la situation l'exigeait afin de préserver son personnage mais il le laissait généralement tranquille et pourvoyait à tous ses besoins, et cela il avait bien l'intention d'en profiter jusqu'au bout. Ainsi, il avait consacré un après-midi entier à la constitution de sa garde-robe, et avait fait une demande de carte d'identité le lendemain. N'ayant pas d'adresse et n'étant pas apparenté à Gordon-dieu merci, l'affaire avait été plutôt mal engagée, mais il avait réussit à obtenir le fameux sésame. Il rejoua la scène dans sa tête.

« Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Bonjour, on m'a dérobé mon portefeuille qui contenait entre autre ma carte d'identité. J'aimerais en faire faire une autre.

-Bien sûr. Veuillez décliner votre identité.

-Cole Lawford.

-Votre adresse ? »

Il ne pouvait pas donner celle de Gordon. S'ils vérifiaient, tout partirait à vau- l'eau. Il se composa un air gêné et un peu honteux.

« Je n'ai pas de domicile. On m'a chassé de chez moi parce que je ne pouvais plus payer les factures. L'entreprise dans laquelle je travaillais à fermer. Toutefois je loge chez un ami, monsieur Gordon Fisher. »

C'était au tour de l'employée d'être gênée.

« Oh…je suis navrée, mais…sans une adresse qui vous est propre vous ne pouvez pas obtenir une carte. », répondit-elle avec un sourire désolé.

« S'il vous plaît, j'ai une opportunité à Phoenix. Il me faut cette carte d'identité pour y aller.

-Euh…je »

Il plaça ses main sur le comptoir de manière à ce qu'elle puisse voir l'alliance-celle de Gordon qui heureusement lui allait à peu près.

« J'ai déjà tout perdu. Comment vais-je nourrir mes enfants ? Je vous en prie ! », s'exclama-t-il, désespéré.

Son interlocutrice ne savait maintenant plus où se mettre et souriait nerveusement.

Cette dernière semblait avoir une quarantaine d'années. Elle avait donc surement des enfants et comprenait mieux que quiconque sa situation. Et c'est sans surprise qu'elle céda : « Quelle est l'adresse de votre ami ? »

Il eut un sourire mauvais en y repensant. Les êtres humains étaient semblables à des instruments de musique : touchez les bonnes cordes, appuyez là où il faut, ajoutez un peu d'adresse et de pratique, et ils se mettent à faire ce que vous voulez.

Malgré tout, il n'avait toujours pas trouvé une solution pour ses pouvoirs, ce qui le frustrait au plus haut point. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se présente un beau matin sur la table alors qu'il était en train de déjeuner. Il lisait le journal (come d'habitude) qui n'avait rien de réjouissant (comme d'habitude) et c'est lorsqu'il parvint presque à la fin qu'une annonce accrocha ses yeux. Elle stipulait la réouverture d'une librairie à New York, mais surtout l'inauguration d'une section sur les contes, les légendes et les mythologies du monde, parmi lesquelles, chose rare selon le rédacteur de l'annonce, la mythologie nordique.

Loki relut trois fois l'annonce en espérant que ce n'était pas un tour de son imagination. Ou un coup fourré du SHIELD. Il considéra cette possibilité pendant une poignée de secondes puis l'écarta : il devait leur paraître assez inoffensif, et de toute manière il ne comptait pas se rendre à New York sous sa véritable apparence.

« Magnifique ». Il bouillonnait intérieurement de joie. Il allait peut être enfin concrétiser son rêve. Il finit son petit déjeuner comme si de rien n'était, prit le journal et nota l'adresse.

Il n'annonça à Gordon son intention de partir que le lendemain pour éviter des soupçons ou des interrogations quant à un départ qui aurait été plutôt précipité autrement. Le vieil homme eut de la peine, même si il essayait de n'en rien montrer. Il n'aurait plus la possibilité de goûter à la joie d'avoir de la compagnie et retournerait à sa solitude.

« Vous partez pour quelle ville ? », s'enquit-il

« New York

-Quand ?

-Demain. J'ai une opportunité que je ne dois pas manquer. »

L'hôte resta silencieux, puis sourit faiblement.

« Bien sur. J'espère que vous trouverez un emploi et que vous vous referez une vie là-bas. En tout cas sachez que cette porte vous restera toujours ouverte et que je suis là si vous avez besoin de moi.

-J'ignore comment vous remercier. Je vous dois tant…Merci pour tout.

-Vous m'avez donné de la compagnie alors que je ne désirais rien d'autre. Je considère que nous sommes quittes. »

Après cet échange il partit chercher sa carte d'identité.

Le dîner achevé, Gordon vint voir Loki avec une enveloppe qu'il lui tendit. Le brun l'ouvrit. Cet humain dépassait ses espérances. Il aurait eu pitié qu'il se fasse exploiter de cette manière s'il avait été capable d'en avoir pour cet être abjecte : à l'intérieur de l'enveloppe se trouvaient 1000 dollars et un billet d'avion à destination de New York.

« Je vous amènerai également jusqu'à l'aéroport.

-A ce propos, est-ce que vous auriez l'obligeance de m'emmener dans les environs de celui-ci dès ce soir s'il vous plaît ? Je ne veux pas abuser davantage de votre hospitalité. A moins que cela vous dérange ?

-Non, absolument pas », le rassura le géographe.

Le dieu déchu boucla sa valise, et conduit par Gordon, se mit en route. Le trajet se fit dans le silence le plus total. Ils arrivèrent quelques heures après.

« Et bien nous y voilà », lâcha monsieur Fisher.

« Merci infiniment. Je n'oublierai jamais ce que vous avez fait pour moi. »

Gordon lui tendit un bout de papier.

« Si vous avez besoin d'aide ou si vous voulez simplement discuter. »

Loki pouvait voir les larmes qui faisaient briller ses yeux.

« Adieu monsieur Fisher

-Adieu Cole ».

Ils se donnèrent une accolade puis se quittèrent.

Demain était un grand jour.

* * *

**Il vous a plu?**

**Alors rendez-vous au prochain chapitre!**

**Passez une bonne journée! :)**


End file.
